1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric resonator plate capable of excitation to thickness shear vibrations, which is provided with an excitation electrode on each of its large surfaces, and which, at least in partial regions of its border, exhibits a decreasing thickness in the direction of the border of the plate, whereby, in the region of such a border beveling, a contacting member contacts ones of the excitation electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A resonator plate of the type generally set forth above is known, for example, from the German published application No. 28 06 435. With the aid of such a border-side beveled plate, it is possible to reduce the dimensions of the resonator in the plane of its large surfaces without having the functional efficiency of the resonator being impaired due to interferences which can be brought about, in particular, by the connecting member covering the resonator in border zones and contacting the excitation electrodes. Since, however, in the region of the bevelings, for the manufacture of the latter, resonator material must be removed, excitation electrodes, or the connection electrodes, respectively, extending from the excitation electrodes to the engagement points of the connection members, can be applied on the resonator only after the bevelings have been created, since the electrodes otherwise would again be removed in the region of the bevelings together with the resonator material.
However, in the case of certain manufacturing operating sequences for such resonators, it is desirable to be able to apply the electrodes on the resonator prior to creation of the bevelings.